Irresponsive
by ChocolateRockzMyWorld
Summary: She was my best friend. She is in a coma. It is partially my fault. And the worst part is, I’m in love with her. AH. Canon pairings. EPOV. First Fanfiction. RxR please!
1. Prologue

**Summery: She was my best friend. She is in a coma. It is partially my fault. And the worst part is, I'm in love with her. AH. Canon pairings. EPOV. First Fanfiction. RxR please!**

* * *

Prologue

_They say that the journey of love is a tough one. I know this the most. This is the beginning to my story._

"Bye Bella." Someone behind me called out. Bella turned slightly in my arms and waved, a giggle falling out of her mouth. I told her to not drink anything that Mike Newton had given her. So, okay it was actually Emmett that had given her the alcohol and neither one knew that it was spiked. But still, it became pretty obvious once Bella went crazy.

Emmett was still apologizing to her and me. After Bella had passed out on the couch I had taken her up to my room, and woken her up. Letting a drunk person sleep was something that was stupid. She might die or something. Suddenly I had been thankful for all the dull and boring Human Health classes that I had taken. After Bella had gotten some sense back into her, I offered to give her a drive home.

Being Bella, she threw a fit and said that she would take a cab home, and that I should stay at the party. After arguing with her for a while, I finally gave in and agreed.

The cad had taken a few minutes to come, and right now I was carrying her out. The driver stepped out and I gave him a once over to make sure that he was a decent guy. He looked good, and I placed Bella in the back seat.

Turning I looked at the cab driver again.

"Okay she lives on 143 Garden Avenue. If she doesn't get there in one piece, you will have me to pay for." I know that I was being rude, but she was Bella, and my everything. Even if she didn't know that _yet_. I had promised Alice that I would tell her next week at her birthday party. I didn't want to think about it right now.

The cab driver walked unsteadily to the driver side, and my first pang of doubt hit me. Ignoring it, I give the man his money, and said bye to Bella.

"Bye, B. I'll see you tomorrow okay? And remember to call Alice when you get home. I lo – sleep well Bella."

_Shit! _I almost told her! Sighing, I turned and practically ran into the house.

* * *

I glared at the red light on my alarm clock that said it was 1:34 at night. I had asked Alice if Bella had called 7 times before I was kicked out.

What would take her that long? 5 more minutes. If she doesn't call in 5 more minutes I am going to go looking for that girl.

Suddenly Alice burst into my room, her eyes bloodshot. She said all of one word to get me on my feet and running towards the front door.

"Bella."

I jumped into my car and started it. Racing down the long drive I wished that the driveway was smaller. It was keeping me for Bella, and whatever it was that happened to her.

* * *

After about 10 minutes, I got stopped by a police officer. There was a huge car wreckage up ahead.

"Please sir, I have to go. Something is wrong with my best friend." I didn't even give the officer a chance to speak. He looked at me, and his sad eyes suddenly had me feeling very anxious.

"Would your best friend happen to be Isabella Swan?" I nodded, no words coming out of my mouth.

"Please, follow me." He indicated to the small crowd behind him and started to turn around. I jumper out of the car and ran after him.

A yellow cab was crushed between a large truck, a tree, and the bridge railing. EMT's were trying to pull out someone from inside that cab. I saw a mass of brown curls, that were covered in blood. One thought flashed through my brain.

I saw a mass of brown curls, which were covered in blood. One thought flashed through my brain. _My Bella. My wonderful, beautiful Bella._

I took a step back as the rest of her came out. It was all covered with her red blood; the black dress Alice had forced Bella into was covered with it.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked at the police officer that had asked me to follow him.

I suddenly didn't care about what other thought and a cascade of tears came out of my eyes.

"Why?" I asked him. "Why her? She means the whole world to me, and she doesn't even know. She didn't do anything. She can't die. Not now. Not before I tell her I love her." I yelled at him.

He silently listened to my rant, before calmly, yet sadly saying something that gave me a spark of hope.

"She's alive." I stared at him, and he gently turned me around to see the EMT's loading Bella into the ambulance. She was moving slightly. Her chest rising and falling, with some breaks in the middle.

I ran over to her, and the EMT nearest me asked me if I knew her.

"She's a really close family friend. Can I sit with her?" The EMT nodded and pushed herself into the back. I followed her and watched the love of my life fall into a deep sleep.

I didn't know that was the start of the end of my life. All I knew was that my best friend was there, covered in blood, and she had to survive for me.

* * *

**And there you have it! Well, this is my first story and I hope you like it. All feedback is welcome! Thanks!**

**Review = Cake! (or Cookies) **


	2. Chapter 1 Gone

Irresponsive

Chapter 1 – Gone

_1 year later_

June 25th

I rolled over on my bed and looked out at the busy streets. I had turned nineteen a few days back. Not that I did anything. My life had come to a suddenly and hard halt that day, last year. It was like I had stopped breathing, or was living a life that was not a part of me.

_Bella._ Tears sprung to my eyes, and I blinked them back. It was no good to cry. Besides I did that on an almost daily basis. When I saw her I couldn't hold it.

_She didn't deserve that. _Thanks conscience, like I don't already know that. Her sleeping form, her irresponsive form reminded me everyday of that.

_At least she doesn't look like a truck squashed her anymore. _

I internally glared at myself. Stupid. If I could I would have killed my annoying conscience by now. Back to Bella. After she fell into her coma – I winced at the word – everyone seemed to shut down. I never realised that she had meant so much to everyone. I was so caught up in her, that I had failed to notice that the members of my family and my friends also loved her a lot.

Everyday I would go to see her and tell her that I needed her. She never said anything. She hands and body were always limp in my hands.

The first few days after that accident, I refused to believe she was 'gone'. She was my best friend. She promised me she would be there, always, not matter what.

* * *

Flashback

_An eight year old girl was standing outside of a closet door. Her eyes were roaming all over it, as if trying to find an answer to something on the door. Heavy footsteps came from behind her, and she quickly jumped and leaned against the door._

"_Hey, Em." She stammered out. The big bulky boy in front of her raised his brows. His intense stare causing her to squirm. _

"_What are you doing here, B? In front of the coat closet…all alone? Where'd Eddie leave you?" He grinned suddenly. The girl relaxed, and racked her brain for a quick answer._

"_Edward went to the bathroom. I'm just going to go, you know, wait for him." She gave an innocent smile, hoping that he wouldn't catch on that the bathroom door was wide open. _

_Emmett turned around and stared at the door. _

"_Are you sure?" He asked her again._

"_Um…maybe he, uh…he… just left! Yeah! I saw him leave five minutes ago. Hehe…sorry about that." Her blush was making her face feel way too hot. Emmett turned and smirked._

"_It's okay Bella, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone. I prrrroooomise!" He drawled out the last word. Bella winced, trying yet again to find a decent answer. _

_Just then a pretty blonde walked in. Her long hair shone and fell in waves. She blushed suddenly when she saw the big boy standing there._

"_H – Hey Em, Bella! What are you guys doing?" She asked looking at Emmett the whole time. Emmett looked back at her, and smiled. His dimples looked huge, just like the rest of him. _

"_Emmett, why don't you keep Rosie company? I can wait alone. I'm sure he won't take long!" The small girl jumped in, seeking her way out. Emmett turned and shrugged._

_Soon both walked out of the room, and the girl heaved a relieved sigh. She pushed herself of the door, and knocked on it. Inside there was a muffled 'go away'. She sighed and pulled the door open._

_Sitting in the corner of the closet was a mope of messy bronze hair. Closing the door, the girl tentatively walked up to him, and sat down. He leaned on her shoulder and she pulled him into a hug. Her soft hands ran thought his hair. Soon his sniff's quieted down, and he took his head out of the crook of her neck._

_His eyes were red and swollen from crying. He started to blush as he realized that he had just cried in front of his friends. _

"_B – Bella! I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It's just that, I got hurt, um, playing base -- "_

"_Edward, please tell me what's wrong. I know that you didn't get hurt. Do you trust me?" Her soft voice asked him, trying to sooth him. The boy suddenly looked teary all over again._

"_Bella, do you know, Mike? The mean guy with the blond hair? He was mean to me again. I don't do anything to him, and he still picks on me." He started to rant to her, knowing that she would listen to the end. "And, this time he made fun of you too. Bella, I hate him so much. He's such a bad person. He makes fun of me and the things I do." _

_His breathing was heave by the time he finished, and suddenly he wasn't upset anymore. No, he was unbearably mad! _

"_Edward." The girl called out his name, and that was all it took to make him forget. "Edward, just remember that if you even need a shoulder to cry on I'm always here. I'll protect you from the mean people. I'm going to be with you forever and ever!" She smiled and gently rubbed his cheeks to get rid of the tears. _

_The boy smiled and leaned into the girls soft, pure hands. _Yes, _he thought. _Yes, we will always be together, because someday, I'm going to marry you. You will be my princess and I will be your prince. And after that our happily ever after will start.

_The boy pulled the girl back into a hug, and that's how their parents found them later that night. Wrapped in each other's warm and safe embrace._

_

* * *

_

I laughed bitterly at the naivety of a 9 year old. I still remember that day so well. Her hands, running though my hair.

Once again I had to shake my head to clear it out. Bella was gone. She might never come back. And yet I couldn't make myself move on. Life seemed so colorless and dead. Her fairy tale turned out to be a sad story. And if she couldn't live, then neither would I. If I was given one wish in life it would be to beat up all the people that wrote all the happily ever afters, and forever crap.

Because there is no always, and forever only happened in dreams.

* * *

A/N: okay wow! I was surprised at the amount of people that liked it. It made me so happy! Thanks so much. Yes, I know it's a short chapter but I think that if I add anything more it might become weird. If you have anything you would like to suggest feel free! Please excuse any mistakes, and if you want you can volunteer to be my Beta! I would greatly appreciate that!

Reviews = Cake (or Cookies) but they are virtual, sooo…yeah….


	3. Chapter 2 Strong

Irresponsive

Chapter 2 – Strong?

June 26th

I glared at Mike Newton, as I walked past him. He winced and started to rub his shoulder. Emmett grinned and flexed at him. I knew that we should have stopped doing this a long time ago, but it was hard. _He_ was the reason Bella was in a hospital. _He _had spiked that stupid drink. _He _was the one that had destroyed a beautiful girl's chance at life. I had every reason to hate him.

But one fact made it hard for me to do so. He also felt like crap for what he had done. For the first six months everyone refused to talk to him. Deep inside I knew that he had not really done on purpose. He himself was drunk that night. But what he had done had almost killed Bella. It was a mistake, but it was one that was extremely hard to forgive.

I wished that I had never let him in. Never invited him to the party. No Mike would mean no booze. And no booze meant Bella. A smiling, blushing, and full of life Bella. But Alice wouldn't hear of it. I told her not to trust him.

Rose came up behind me and gave Emmett a kiss. She was still as beautiful as always. I still remember the first time I saw her. Kindergarten. Who would have thought back then that this is what our life would be like now.

It seemed to me that out of all six of that girls were always more stronger. They didn't look like it, but if they were angry or pissed of, we all ran. I still felt embarrassed by all the times that Bella protected me instead of the other way around. I think it was around when we all entered grade seven. It was around that age that Bella started to get clumsy. That was also the year I started to protect her, instead of her protecting me.

­__________________________

Flashback

"_Hey, Bella." He called out. His messy hair was still messy. The girl shook her head and tried to fix it. He relaxed as her hands ran smoothly through his hair. She smiled at him, and took her hands out. _

"_Yes, Edward?" She asked still looking at his messy hair, as if trying to find a way to keep it nice. Then she looked into his smiling green eyes. They made her catch her breath each time. _

"_I created another piano piece all by myself. It's so beautiful. I made it for mom, and it's called Esme's song. Do you want to come over after school and hear it?" He asked her, the eagerness all over his face. _

_The girl was about to replay when a sneering voice behind them made both of the stop._

"_Well, well, well. If it isn't Edward-the-wuss! What are you doing now, huh, Eddie? Talking about your oh so precious piano? Why do you even hang out with this loser Bella?" A blond haired, blue eyed boy asked the girl. _

_The bronze haired boys face fell suddenly, and he looked sad. He turned to the girl and smiled at her._

"_It's okay Bella. What he's saying is true. Why do you sta –"He was cut of by the sound of a girl's hand hitting a mean boy's cheek._

"_Go to hell, Mike. I hang out with Edward because he's so much nicer than you." She yelled at the shocked boy in front of her. His hand was covering his cheek, and there was a faint hand shaped mark there. _

"_Let's go, Edward. I don't want to be seen with losers like Mike Newton." She grabbed the bronze haired boys hand and led him away for the school."_

_When they were a good 100 feet away, she turned and slapped him as well._

"_Ow, Bella! What was that for?" He rubbed his cheek. She didn't hit him that hard but it still hurt. Not to mention the tingle that went through him when they touched._

"_That Edward was to knock some sense into you. What where you going to say back there? You think that I should hang out with Mike-the-creep? Gee, Edward thanks!" She glared at him, and he suddenly looked guilty._

"_Sorry Bella!" He said with all the emotion he could. The girl brightened up and pulled his hands._

"_Come on…you promised me a piano performance today. Not backing out are we?" She teased him and he started to follow her towards his house. _

_In the walk that it took them, he was in a deep thought. Why did it seem that Bella was always protecting him? It made him feel weak. He wanted to protect the girl that strangely meant so much to him._

You watch Bella. One day, you'll come to me for help. One day I will stand up and defend you. I just need some time and training. _His thoughts ran wild. 'Emmett' He suddenly remembered his bulky friend. _

_Suddenly the boy got a huge grin on his face and hr started to run towards t=his house. The faster he got home, the faster he would train, and the faster he would become Bella's guardian! It was the perfect plan._

_The boy turned back and waved for the girl to catch up. Together they ran towards his house hand in hand!_

_______________________________________

I sighed. At the day I had decided that I would get stronger for Bella. And I had. I had trained with Emmett and Jasper. Bella seemed to notice, but she never said anything. I turned to Emmett. The others were in front of my car.

"So, Em. Are you coming with us to see Bella? Or are you still stuck at home?" I asked him. We would all meet up after school and go see Bella, before we went home. It was just a habit for us, we knew that nothing would happen but still one can hope right?

"Yeah, you know my mom always says yes." I smiled and jogged slightly to the car.

"Let's go see B!" Alice said as we all sat into my car. I drove to this hospital and took a deep breathe.

Bella was in there, and why did I do this everyday? It's not like anything would change.

We would all go in there. We would all see Bella, and get depressed. And then we would all see me get teary. And then, finally we would all go home, more depressed than ever. Why did we do this everyday?

_Habit, remember?_ Yeah yeah conscience I know. I pulled into an empty spot and parked the car.

Everyone got out and we went in.

________________________________

YAY!! So many ppl liked this! I would like to thank lynne21, Byuuchan, SakaguchiMaya, twilightlover44, erica12 , and emmet the pimp for reviewing for me. Thanks so much! Also I know I said the Edward is 19 in the last chapter but that's a mistake…he's only 18…SORRY!!!!!!!!!

Hope you liked this chapter!

Review = Cake (or Cookies) And ppl soon those cake's and cookies will be reaching ppl. Don't worry! lol


	4. Chapter 3 Tight

I HAVE NOT DISAPPEARED OF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!!! Hehehe…life gets in the way! Sorry for being a lousy updater…I know I suck…=(…but I try!

* * *

Onwards with the story:

Chapter 3 – Tight

We walked in, and gave the secretary a wave. She was a rather nice lady that let us stay after hours sometimes. She waved back at us, and looked back at her screen. Emmett led us to Bella's room. It was a small single person room, and it was painted the normal hospital white. There were small monitors all around, and Renee sitting on the chair beside Bella.

She looked up when she heard us, giving us a weak, sad smile. Emmett was the only one of us that could smile while in the room. She got up and left the room to allow us our space.

We all walked towards the bed. Bella's dark hair was braided, and it lay beneath her. If I didn't know any better, I would have said that she looked like she was asleep. Her fat (or what little of it that she had had) and her muscles where all gone. I knew that if she did wake up, she wouldn't be able to do a lot of things properly. I cringed at the thought. Her hands where outside and I could tell that Alice had _finally_ managed to convince the nurse that she should dress Bella.

She (Bella, that is) looked fine, except for the small scar on her neck. It was about an inch wide, and very thin across. I shuddered at it. That was where a thin piece of burning metal had pierced Bella's neck. It was surprising that Bella had survived.

Alice was muttering to Bella, but today she looked a bit….happier? I looked closer at Alice, and noticed that she wasn't clutching her head like normal. She usually complained that her head would hurt when she entered Bella's room. Something about all of the different endings. I usually ignored Alice when she was rumbling. Today I looked closely at her and noticed that she looked good.

Alice looked up at me and smiled suddenly. Then she walked over to me, and patted my shoulders.

"You did good. Holding on I mean. In the first couple months I really thought that you'd give up." She whispered into my ear. Okayy….that was kind of weird. Alice was behind me so I didn't see anything, but soon the others left. I knew this was going to happen too. It was all a part of a carefully planned out routine. Walk in, get sad, and watch me get sad, walk out so I can be sad alone, and walk back in to take us home. It find of rhymed too.

I grabbed the vase next to Bella, and went to the sink. I filled it with water and put the new lilies into it. I smiled, and sat back down next to Bella. Today for some reason this room did not reek of sadness.

That was the other thing. Jazz couldn't really stand to be in here, because it hurt his head. It may look like we all have problems but we don't. Trust me.

Today I was feeling…happy. I don't really know why. I leaned down, and placed my head on her hand.

"Hey, Bella." I stared with my normal greeting. I looked up at her face. Still the same. I sighed and leaned back into the chair. I gently took her hand in mine, and was surprised. Her normally coldish hands were warm.

"So, school started again. I miss you," I whispered. "Why won't you come back? You know…I have something important to tell you." I stopped, and then at that moment I realized that I couldn't take it.

I needed to let her know. Even if she didn't know I had said it, I wanted to say it. I took a deep calming breath.

"Bella, I…I know that you think I am your best friend. And I am, but I always wanted to be more. So much more. Each tear on your face made me want to shed twice the amount, and each breathtaking smile made me want to pick you up and turn you around. God, you have no idea what you make me feel." I stopped and took another breath before I said it.

I noticed that my palms were getting kind of cramped. I ignored it, and said it finally after 18 years.

"Bella, I love you. And I will always love you, until I die, and even after that." I let out the breath that was inside of me. There it was done. Then…then the miracle of miracles happened. The small pale hand in mine gently but noticeably squeezed me.

* * *

Hahaha….there you have it folks…please leave me a message, and I'll get back to you soon! =) yes i know it's a short chappie, but well....too bad...also i haven't added a flashback here...just wait for it....


	5. Chapter 5 Authors NotePlease Read

**Serendipity**

What if the one person you loved could never love you back? Not because she was your best friends younger sister. Or even because she was from a different clich or lifestyle. But simply because she didn't even exist. Edward is a player. And he's just moved into a new town. What he doesn't expect however is to find the ghost of a young woman living in his new house. Love concurs all...but does 'all' include death?

**Life's Little Lessons**

Some road trips are just that. But some are so much more. One writer, one photographer, one adventurer, one romantic, one designer, and one historian. A car, a train, a motorcycle, an airplane, a bus, and a boat. One city. 6 souls are going to be thrown together for the ride of their lives. Laugh with them, cry with them, and most importantly, learn life's little lessons with them.

**It's got no title yet….**

Three boys. One girl. One Dream. Lots of hard work. And a little bit of luck. Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett want to make it big in the music world. But it's not that easy. Can they make it? Or will the competition and pressure break them?

Okay…so hate me. I'm super sorry I haven't updated in…..about a billion years. Really. But life got in the way. Like really…I've never been so busy…but I hope ya'll forgive me. As you can see above, it's not another chapter of Irresponsive. It's actually summaries….they've been swimming around in my head, and I was wondering if I should write them….I've actually already started on the second one...and I've written about two paragraphs of the first one…and I was hoping you could help me title the last one…here are a few I liked (please note I have a fascination for weird words…)

Abaculus - _A Small Mosaic Tile_

Acushla - _Term of Address (Darling__) _

Agathokakological - _Made up of Both Good and Evil_

**Alar - **_Winged or Wing-like_

Ardor - _A Great Warmth of Feeling; Fervor; Passion_

**Selcouth - **_Wonderful; a Marvel_

**Pulchritudinous** - _Having Great Physical Beauty or Appeal_

**Sidereal - **_Pertaining to the Stars_

The bolded ones are the ones that I really liked….and the italics are the meanings of the words.

One last thing…which one should I write/ finish first?

Obviously I'll be working on Irresponsive first…but after that which one would you guys prefer? Also…I have good news for you all…I have a chapter being written for Irresponsive…I'll try to get that up as soon as possible….thanks for your love and support!


End file.
